1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walking and skiing aid, and in particular, to a walking stick and ski pole that are osteologically correct.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Walking aids have been used by people since the beginning of time. The most common aid employed is the walking stick which is merely a length of wood which a walker grasps by one end and urges against the ground to aid in walking over uneven ground. In a like manner, ski poles have been in use since the dawn of skiing to aid both Nordic (cross country) as well as Alpine (downhill) skiing. The cross country skiing aid is used by the cross country skier to help propel him across the ground as it allows the cross country skier to utilize the muscles in the upper body to provide propulsion. Prior art cross country ski poles are generally of the type utilizing a straight pole or stick having a grip on one end and a strap associated with the grip Many experienced cross country skiers actually press against the strap rather than the pole in order to utilize the cross country pole effectively.
Downhill skiers utilize ski poles to aid in making turns as well as maintaining balance Downhill ski poles are generally carried with the tips above the surface of the snow until the skier wishes to "plant" the pole in order to facilitate a turn.
Unfortunately, ordinary sticks and poles having straight, elongate tubes or rods when grasped by a walking or skiing person force that person to change the natural wrist angle to be more in alignment with the pole and not in the natural alignment of the human bone structure. Additionally, straight walking sticks and poles will often employ pointed tips that do not allow for tip placement ahead of a straight line to encourage further reaching, but rather provide a straight line engagement with the ground.
The lower extremity of the bones of the forearm including the ulna and radius are attached to the wrist joint at a particular angle so that when the fingers of the hand grasp a pole or stick the longitudinal axis of the stick places the point of a straight, elongate stick behind the user. In order to bring the point of a straight stick forward, so that it could be used as an improved aid in walking or skiing, the wrist must be bent backwards to an angle that is both uncomfortable and unnatural for the condition of the human skeleton. Accordingly, a more natural position for a walking stick or skiing aid is to have the handle or gripping surface canted forwardly approximately from 10 to 20 degrees. Additionally, it has been found that the bones of the hand and wrist in a natural, relaxed state turn slightly inward so that the gripping surface should be also tilted slightly inwardly to create a more relaxed natural position for gripping.
It has also been found if the ground engaging point were canted slightly forward, then the point of the walking or skiing aid would maintain longer and more useful contact with the ground than if it were not canted forwardly.
Prior art ski poles and walking sticks are generally of the straight type and have different gripping surfaces, straps, and points.
The ideal walking and skiing aid would provide a naturally occurring gripping surface while maintaining a walking stick in the correct osteological angle commensurate with the human skeleton and would provide for a forwardly projecting ground engaging surface so that the device could be used to provide more thrust over a longer duration of time.
Very few devices in the known art relate to walking and skiing aids and none known are directed to providing a walking and skiing aid having a naturally osteologically correct position of the gripping surface, that being both forwardly canted and inwardly twisted while maintaining the ground engaging point forwardly from the longitudinal axis of the main portion of the walking stick.
Accordingly, a need exists for such a walking and skiing aid that would provide a safe, convenient osteologically correct gripping surface for aiding walkers and skiers and yet would provide the longest duration of ground engaging contact possible. Such a walking and skiing aid would provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that could be utilized by walkers, downhill skiers, cross country skiers, as well as old and infirm persons. Such a device should be uncomplicated in design, easily repaired, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.